The FASEB Summer Research Conference on Cellular and Molecular Genetics, formerly called Somatic Cell Genetics, has served the important function of conveying the most recent information about scientific findings and approaches in several areas of genetics. While somatic cell genetic approaches to the analysis of gene regulation continues to be a major focus of the conference, a variety of other methodologies has permitted investigators in this field to carry out analyses of gene structure and function. This summer conference is unique in emphasizing the role of somatic cell genetics to address a number of problems of medical and biological importance. The conference on Cellular and Molecular Genetics will bring together investigators who share an interest in the regulation of gene expression with primary emphasis given to systems which analyze the regulation of gene expression with primary emphasis give to systems which analyze the regulation of genes during differentiation and development. Each session represents a rapidly developing area and is chaired by an investigator who is at the forefront of his field. The scheduled sessions are designed to provide the participant with the most recent information about the topic presented. Ample time is left for discussion at these sessions. In addition to providing current information from the laboratories of outstanding investigators, the afternoons are left free to promote informal interactions. Also, a poster session will be held. The goal of the conference is to facilitate communication and to promote scientific cooperation and collaboration among the participants.